Chocolate Kisses
by ruiiko
Summary: Both Raven and Robin have never had a valentine for Valentine's Day. However, this will all change, thanks to Robin who has a tricky plan in mind!


**yo so tbh i really only had one valentines day fanfic planned for this fandom, but it turns out after certain events and ideas, I have more! So for the rest of the week expect super cute valentines day fanfics. Enjoy!**

* * *

Valentine's day was approaching.

It was the time of the month where couples were closer than ever, as they charmed eachother with gifts of chocolate and roses, kisses and cuddles. Even the Titans had become involved-the inside of the tower decored with pink cut out hearts and red sparkly streamers, done by an enthusiatic Starfire. While she was the one most excited for Valentine's day, rushing around to prepare a day for all of the Titans and honorary Titans to get together for a fun day, the remaining Titans remained neuteral about the upcoming Holiday.

In specific, Raven and Robin espicially kept a low profile.

Raven had always thought Valentine's day was a dumb holiday. Why couldn't couples be this affectionate with eachother all the time, without taking one day to really show eachother so much love? She never fully understood, but she had never had a valentine, either. Heck, this would be the first real Valentine's day she spent with someone-she was lucky enough to be around people she cared about, rather than not at all, cold and lonely behind in Azarath.

Robin had never really been all too great at talking to females-he had never had a girlfriend, before. Working as Batman's sidekick had it's drawbacks, considering the billinare was all about Justice and Crime-fighting. There never seemed to be any time for romance, and Robin had often learned that the hard way. This, too, would be the first real Valentine's day he would experience with people he cared about, and even still, he didn't care too much for it. He had to admit, it was rather amusing watching the Tamaranean indulge in an event she wouldn't have known until now-but he didn't have his own valentine.

While both the birds both didn't have a valentine, Starfire was busy playing match maker. Currently, she was making calls to all the Honarary Titans, and trying to convince Wonder Girl to come down from Paradise Island to hook up with Speedy. And both the bird knew there was no way in ever that the Tamaranean was going to try and match them up with someone they had no interest in.

No, despite not having a valentine, there was someone Robin espicially loved and cared about...

And that someone just happend to be Raven.

He watched her from across the living room, where all the Titans were currently assembled. He was sitting at the kitchen table booth, while she sat on the floor leaning against the cupboards as she read. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing videogames, per usual, and Starfire continued to fly around the room, as she prepared for the upcoming holiday.

He had liked Raven for a while now... but was never sure how to tell her. She was so mysterious, but he liked that about her. She was smart, but allowed herself to make smart and witty comments, in a funny way. The way she smiled, and how her hair looked so soft-he wished he could hold her. He wished he could be closer to her-they shared a bond like no other, and it was safe to say she knew him best out of anyone on the team. And she understood him, still accepting him as he was. That's what he needed, and he wished to be able to do the same for her.. except in a relationship that passed the boundries of friendship.

The Titan sighed to himself, as he reached infront of him, grabbing a chocolate kiss from a small basket-set out by Starfire. '_How could I get closer to her...?' _He wondered to himself, popping the chocolate into his mouth, and as it melted against his tongue, a mischievious thought came to his mind, making him grin.

Now, if there was one thing he had learned from being on this team for so long, he had learnt from Starfire it was okay to be affectionate towards the opposite gender. From Beast Boy he head learnt it was okay to play mischevious pranks, and as Cyborg would suggest-so long as it was harmless, it was okay.

The Titan leader watched Raven for a moment longer, and at that moment, the empath folded a page in her book, and got up from where she was sitting. With his heart beating in his chest, Robin grabbed a handful of the hershey's kisses, and approached the empath-she looked up a little too late, as the two collided into eachother, sending eachother back a few steps.

Robin laughed slightly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry there, Rae." he apologized, noticing a string of blush forming across her cheeks.

She just smiled up to him, as she shook her head. "Don't worry about it..." She paused for a moment, noticing the strange look forming on his face. She raised a brow. "What's with the... look on your face...?" She wondered in curiousity. Robin had always been a strange one-but in a good way. And that was okay, because Raven was just as strange. She didn't mind at all, but the thoughts he thought up some times... well, let's just say there were times when she wished he and Beast Boy didn't hang out so often. The greenette obviously had some sort of influence on the bird...

Robin just shook his head. "Nothing," He mumbled, and took a step closer to her, keeping eye contact.

Raven felt her cheeks brightening, still. 'Uh... right. I'm gunna go to my room, now..." She mumbled back, and began to step forward, but Robin stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up, as she looked up to him. "What?" She wondered.

He continued to smile down on her, until he spoke. "Say... do you... wanna _kiss_?" He asked then, keeping a straight face.

Raven's face lit up with blush, and she quickly pulled her hood up to try and hide it. "W-what?!" She asked in disbelief. She quickly shook her head, and began to walk past the Titan. "I-I'm sorry, I must go-"

"Raven!" Robin laughed, grabbing her by the shoulder again. The empath twirled around to glare at him, though this time she saw innocence sprawled across his facial expression. He then glanced to her hands, and gave her a gentle nod. With a raised brow, she pulled her hands out infront of her, and Robin put one hand under the palm, and one over top. She continued to glance up to him, watching as he moved in closer. _"Oh Azar, is this actually happening right now...?" _Raven wondered, feeling her heart skip a beat.

And then she felt something hit her hands.

Robin pulled his hands away from the empath, and Raven looked down, noticing 3 or 4 hershey's kisses in the palm of her hands. Cheeks still red, she looked up to him in confusion. "W-what?" She was so confused, and he just laughed cheekily. Using her free hand, she pulled her hood down, to reveal her eyes, the confusion on her face just causing Robin to laugh even harder. Raven's eyebrows curved in. "Stop that! It's not that funny, jees!" She complained, shutting her eyes to regain some peace of mind.

"Aw, don't be mad, I'm sorry." He chuckled, putting a hand up to his lips. "It was just a joke, I promise." He couldn't help himself from smiling-Raven looked too adorable when flustered.

Raven let out a sigh, but she smiled slightly. "...Whatever." She said, though a hint of playfullness lingered in her voice. She began to turn away again, when Robin's voice calling out to her stopped her, once again. "Oh, Raven?"

Raven stood in place, and turned her head. This time, with bravery and courage, Robin stepped towards her, gently placing his thumb and index finger against her chin, to tilt her head back, swiftly capturing her lips in his own. She gasped, but did nothing to fight back against him, instead closed her eyes and melted into his touch. He tasted like chocolate... Raven couldn't help herself from turning around to face him completely, as she put her hands on his shoulders, her knees feeling weak.

Robin pulled away, and slowly, Raven's arms slipped from his shoulders, back to the boundries of her rope. "Will you be my valentine?' He asked.

Raven was stunned. Her knees felt weak, and her head was pounding. "I-" She stuttered, and coughed into her hand. She pulled her hood up again. "I, uh, I wasn't aware you were so... cheeky. That was kind of clever." She admitted.

Robin grinned cheekily. "So... is that a yes?"

Though still in shock, Raven couldn't help the small smile sneaking it's way onto her face. And she nodded. "Sure... why not."

Robin smiled back.

For the first Valentine's day in a long time, this time it was going to be different. And in a good way, too.


End file.
